Intranquilo
by cvlv10555
Summary: Es difícil seguir adelante cuando han habido tantos errores. EN HIATUS HASTA QUE CONSIGA NUEVA COMPU u.uU
1. Sin poder avanzar

Yo digo ¿dónde se van las ideas cuando una las necesita? En fin, supongo que no tenía de otra, si no hacía esto no iba a estar tranquila, y considerando que estoy en parciales tampoco estoy en mi mejor capacidad, sinceramente. Pero bueno, no quiero distraer más, veamos que estoy haciendo XD. Ah sí, por favor cualquiera de algún foro de malos fics le pediría amablemente que por favor no estoy con ganas de soportarlos. No es que crea que esta historia sea precisamente mala pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que la guerra contra Aizen había terminado. Y de alguna forma, poco a poco, las cosas parecían retomar su cauce natural, al menos para la mayoría, entre las personas a las que esa guerra les había dejado cicatrices difíciles de borrar estaba el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

Por alguna razón, Tōshirō no paraba de entrenar, simplemente entrenaba, no podía parar, nada era suficiente, por más que entrenara no lograba lo que quería, no sentía que fuera suficiente.

Matsumoto podía ver que su capitán mejoraba cada vez más, pero también notaba algo que la entristeció. Su capitán no había podido seguir adelante. Al principio había creído que sí había estado avanzando, pero luego puedo notar como él realmente había quedado estancado en el pasado, con la sola idea de haber fallado.

Podía ver cómo él no dejaba de culparse por los errores cometidos, como estaba obsesionado con la idea de ser más fuerte, como no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Quizá ya no estuviera Aizen, pero su sombra parecía aun acosar al joven capitán.

Realmente había sido un golpe duro para Tōshirō, la guerra había dejado en el joven una cicatriz que no podía cerrar, que de hecho, el joven mantenía abierta, quizá de forma inconsciente. Quizá se podía entender su razón, ver a tu amiga apuñalada por tu propia mano nunca es agradable, pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de ese hecho y solo seguían con sus vidas, creyendo que simplemente quería volverse más fuerte, sin ver la oscuridad que rodeaba el corazón del joven. Solo unos pocos lo veían y no podían hacer más que observarle. Matsumoto era una de ellas.

Desgraciadamente, todos tenían sus problemas, no podía detenerse a pensar en los demás en ese momento, además que bien podían pensar que sería solo algo temporal.

Varios días después, sin embargo, la situación de Tōshirō no parecía haber mejorado. No había parado de entrenar lo cual en algún momento terminó como tenía que terminar: con él cayendo inconsciente presa del cansancio.

— Era una suerte que Matsumoto le viera todo este tiempo o quizá se hubiera quedado ahí hasta recuperar la conciencia y volver a empezar, sin embargo, al estar su teniente fue, en cambio, llevado al cuarto escuadrón dónde se le trató adecuadamente.

— Se esfuerza demasiado — mencionó Unohana — eso no es saludable para él, debe descansar un poco.

— Descuide capitana, de eso me encargaré — dijo Matsumoto.

— Eso espero, teniente. El capitán Hitsugaya es fuerte, pero aun tiene mucho camino por recorrer. Todos cometemos errores, debe hacerle recordar que todos fallamos en la guerra, así que no tiene de que avergonzarse.

— Usted no apuñaló a Hinamori por la espalda, capitana — contestó Hitsugaya, sorprendiéndolas de que estuviera despierto.

— Así que es eso — observó la capitana Unohana.

— Capitán, por favor, debe descansar — le pidió Rangiku al ver que el joven hacía su esfuerzo por levantarse.

— Estoy bien Matsumoto, no tienes que preocuparte.

La verdad es que Tōshirō se encontraba de todo menos bien, bajo sus ojos unas enormes ojeras se habían formado, y se podía notar que había bajado algo de peso. No, definitivamente bien no era la palabra que le definía en ese momento.

Era una suerte que fuera la capitana Unohana quien estaba tratando con el terco jovencito, ya que en pocos minutos este se encontraba descansando, aunque a regañadientes, en la cama de su habitación.

No podía dormir, no debía estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas como estas, debería estar entrenando. Sabía que Aizen ya no sería un problema pero de alguna forma no podía estar tranquilo. No podía estar seguro de si era preocupación de que escapara, simplemente no estaba tranquilo de saber que aun seguía con vida.

Se levantó con cuidado, Matsumoto podía estar cuidando. Había algo que debía hacer, solo había una cosa que le podría ayudar a pensar con claridad, lo único que podría ayudarle a calmarse.

Debía ir a ver a Aizen.

No le diría nada, solo necesitaba ver que estaba ahí, saber que no podría hacer nada, debía poder convencerse de ello. No era que pensara en dejar de entrenar pero, podía admitirlo, quizá se había sobrepasado un poco con el entrenamiento, aunque no lo fuera a admitir en frente de nadie.

No fue una tarea fácil, después de todo se trataba del nivel más bajo de la prisión pero, aun si no lo admitiera, su estatura daba mucha facilidad de acceso, además de que fuera de todo, era un capitán.

Ahí estaba, en una celda, completamente vendado y sujeto a una silla, Aizen. Tōshirō se acercó en silencio.

Al ver a su enemigo en ese estado, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, las palabras y las emociones salieron sin que él se lo hubiera propuesto.

— ¿Cómo? — comenzó — Vine aquí para convencerme de que no podías hacerme nada, me aseguré de que nadie me viera, me aseguré que no hubiera problemas, ni peligro en venir a verte ¿entonces por qué? Te veo aquí amordazado, vendado por completo, estás completamente sellado, aunque sé que no morirás sé que no hay forma de que escapes por tu cuenta ¿y entonces cómo? — le miró con odio, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó — ¿Cómo es que aun viéndote sellado, sin ver tu rostro, veo esa maldita sonrisa? ¿Cómo puedo sentir tus palabras salir de tu garganta y pegarse en mi mente? He entrenado, maldita sea, he entrenado hasta que he caído inconsciente ¿y entonces porque siento que aun no es suficiente? Te odio, odio todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Otro suspiro, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por mantener su voz firme.

— Quisiera matarte, pero para mí maldita suerte eres inmortal — una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro — Te odio con toda mi alma ¡quiero destruirte, maldición! — soltó exasperado — ¡No podré estar tranquilo hasta no verte muerto! ¡Maldita sea Aizen! ¡¿Qué rayos me has hecho? ¡¿Por qué no puedo seguir adelante contigo en mi cabeza?

Había perdido por completo el control de sí mismo, pero no parecía importarle, ni siquiera por el hecho de que estuviera ahí de forma clandestina y que nadie debiera descubrirle.

— ¡Solo lastimas, no tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Eres un maldito que no le interesa nada más que si mismo! ¡Te burlas de la gente que confía en ti! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ni das lástima! — soltó de repente — ¡Tú te quedarás aquí por miles de años! ¡Nadie te vendrá a ver! ¡Estarás solo! ¡No hay una sola alma que vendría por ti!

"_¿Seguro que ni siquiera Hinamori vendrá? ¿Ni siquiera por un momento? No lo creo, ella nunca podría olvidarse de mí, porque llegué a ella más lejos de lo que tú jamás llegarás a su corazón"_ escuchó una voz en su mente, una voz que no podría quitarse de la cabeza. Miró a todos lados sin encontrar la fuente de origen del sonido, para luego volver a ver a la figura frente a él, intentando negar que realmente había escuchado esa voz y de quién provenía "no" pensó "no puedes hablar, no puedes ver, no puede haber forma de que me estés hablando" intentó convencerse _"pero lo estoy haciendo Tōshirō"_ escuchó nuevamente esa voz _"debo admitir que esto impresionado, te siento más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos, y ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo, por algo eres considerado un prodigio ¿no? Te daría una palmada en la espalda pero como ves estoy algo indispuesto para ello"._

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡creí que porque estabas sellado, al igual que tu Reiatsu, no podrías hacer nada!

"_La verdad esto es una sorpresa hasta para mí, no creí que pudiera comunicarme con alguien, y mucho menos creí que pudiera ser contigo, me pregunto que tendremos en común para no perder nuestra conexión aun cuando estoy en este estado. En fin, al menos es entretenido, ya me aburría de estar aquí solo y sin poder hablar con nadie. Supongo que es mejor hablar contigo ¿no?"._

— Maldito enfermo — musitó antes de darle la espalda para marcharse, no pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más a escucharle.

"_¿Y cómo está Hinamori, por cierto? ¿Ya se ha mejorado de la herida que le provocaste, Tōshirō?"_ le escuchó nuevamente, ese comentario bastó para enfurecerle, giró el rostro volviendo a encararle — ¡todo esto es tu culpa Aizen! — gritó sacando a Hyourinmaru. Mandando al diablo esa estúpida condena, dispuesto a cortar en pedazos al maldito que aun en ese estado jugaba con su mente.

"_¿Sabes Tōshirō? Me equivoqué"_ le escuchó decir _"creí que te habías vuelto más fuerte, ahora veo que eres más débil, pero está bien, es un placer ver que al menos alguien no se olvidará tan fácilmente de mi, claro, cuando te aburras de esto siempre puedes matarte, aunque preferiría que tardes un poco, y que vengas más seguido, sino, me quedaré sin alguien con quien jugar por mucho tiempo, y créeme que no es divertido estar aquí"._

Tōshirō apretó a Hyourinmaru con fuerza, hasta que tuvo un segundo de calma para volver a guardarla — no pienso darte este gusto Aizen.

"_Descuida Tōshirō, no esperaba menos de ti, espero volver a verte pronto, este lugar brilló por un segundo ¿sabías? Quizá no sea tan malo, quizá hay una buena razón para esto ¿no lo crees?"._

— Espero que te pudras aquí — dijo a modo de despedida.

"_Dime la verdad, si yo escapara ¿Quién me detendría esta vez? Dudo que Urahara pueda hacer algo de nuevo, y Kurosaki Ichigo ha perdido sus poderes. No creo que tengan tanta suerte cuando salga ¿o sí? Ni siquiera puedes conmigo ahora, el resto de capitanes tampoco es gran reto. Sí, sería divertido ver que pasará"_ fue lo que escuchó de esa voz.

— Maldito — dijo nuevamente antes de salir, no quería ser descubierto así que debía tener cuidado. Aunque quizá debió recordar eso un poco antes.

"_Espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo Tōshirō, o al menos hablarnos, es una pena no poder ver nada desde aquí"._

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo, ¿debería tener continuación? no sé, ¿debería, no? bueno, supongo que cuando me venga alguna idea la haré XD, o talvez no, quien sabe. Normalmente no pido reviews aquí pero esta vez no me molestaría recibirlos, solo para saber si alguien quiere que lo continue, de tener ideas tengo, aunque este capitulo me pareció que lo hice muy a la apurada prometo no hacer así el siguiente ñwñU. Pero bueno, ya nos veremos en otro momento, por último, bye ^^.


	2. Diferenciar la realidad

Primero lo primero, contestar reviews :D y pedir disculpas por haber tardado, no sabía cómo hacerlo ñwñU, aun tengo que aprender cómo se manejan las cosas en esta página XD, mi ser ociosa para aprender así que tengo que estar jugando X'D. Pero al menos estoy avanzando, creo que ya tengo un final hecho para esta historia, ahora solo falta el medio XD.

_Blackstarchan: XD no, mi pregunta en el anterior fue más para mí que para el resto, aunque sí esperaba que al menos alguien dijera si quería continuación XP. X3 Mi personaje favorito es Hitsugaya, eso no lo negaré XD, adoro a ese chico X3, lástima que tengo una manía por hacerle sufrir XD. Espero controlarme un poco en este :3 (D aunque quien sabe)._

En fin, aquí el siguiente capítulo ^w^

Y bueno, nunca está de más decir que Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

Aizen… el visitarle solo le había hecho sentirse peor. Aunque lo que más le intrigaba era cómo habría podido hacer para hablarle en ese momento. No debía haber podido. Pero si no era así entonces él era el que estaba imaginando cosas y eso tampoco era nada bueno, no quería ni pensar que se estuviera volviendo loco.

Aun así intentó no darle vueltas al asunto, intentando pensar que solo había sido producto del cansancio. Necesitaba decirse eso. No quería creer que Aizen pudiera seguir afectándole aun.

Conforme fueron pasando los días fue olvidándolo salvo en momentos de soledad, para su suerte, buena o mala, esos momentos fueron escasos, pero casualmente, ahora era uno de esos momentos y no podía hacer su trabajo sin dejar de pensar en lo que habría pasado ese día que fue a ver a Aizen.

— ¿Capitán? — preguntó Matsumoto antes de entrar en la oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa? — contestó de mal humor.

— La capitana Unohana le había dicho que descansara — le regañó levemente.

A pesar de que ya estaba completamente recuperado, por momentos la capitana Unohana seguía recomendándole que descansara. No había una guerra que detener, después de todo, eso era lo que le había dicho. Además que ella notaba el estrés que iba en aumento en el joven capitán.

— No estoy entrenando Matsumoto, además alguien tiene que hacer esto, y si alguien no hace su trabajo… — dijo lanzándole una indirecta.

— Bueno, pero luego tendrá que descansar ¿de acuerdo? — le contestó ella, ignorando la indirecta y saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Rayos, esta mujer…

"_Sí, al menos Hinamori-kun era más eficiente"_ escuchó esa voz que creyó que no volvería a oír.

— ¿Q…? — miró hacia todos lados intentando convencerse de que no había oído lo que creía haber oído. Se suponía que Aizen estaba en la prisión más baja, completamente vigilado.

"_Y aun así fuiste a verme ¿o no? Pero no te preocupes, sigo ahí, solo estaba algo aburrido y pensé en visitarte"._

— ¿Pero cómo? Estás a kilómetros bajo tierra.

"_No hablamos de frecuencia de radio, Tōshirō, parece que ahora puedo hablarte sin necesidad de que estés frente mío, aunque no te negaré que también me sorprendió un poco. Pero así es mejor, podré visitarte cuando quiera, tu mente es un lugar bastante cómodo, déjame decirte, me pregunto qué tanto podré hacer contigo"_ Tōshirō casi podía ver la sonrisa que en ese momento debía estar teniendo el traidor._ "No es para que te enojes, míralo de esta forma, así sabes lo que estoy haciendo y te aseguras que no intento escapar"._

— Maldita sea Aizen ¿No puedes dejarme en paz ni cuando estás preso? ¿No hay alguien más a quien quieras molestar?

"_Qué bueno que lo dices, Tōshirō, estoy seguro que Hinamori-kun será mejor anfitriona que tú, y seguro que ella será más útil, ¿ya ha despertado, no? Bien, así no será ningún problema"_ después de eso Tōshirō dejo de escucharle.

— ¿Aizen? — preguntó asustado — ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a Hinamori! ¡¿Me estás oyendo? — el miedo le invadió de repente, debía buscar a Hinamori cuanto antes.

"_Estaba bromeando"_ escuchó de nuevo a Aizen justo cuando estaba dirigiéndose a buscar a Hinamori _"Debería decírtelo ahora para que luego no te enfades, parece que solo puedo hablar contigo así que solo tú puedes entretenerme ¿Y qué pensabas hacer? ¿Matar a Hinamori-kun?" _se burló.

— No soy tu juguete — dijo con ira — y habría encontrado la forma de que no te le acercaras.

"_Si tú lo dices"_ le dijo Aizen, hubo una pausa entre ambos para luego retomar la charla _"te convendría descartar esa idea, el capitán Kurotsuchi quizá tenga algo que pueda ayudar pero posiblemente a cambio te vuelvas su rata de laboratorio… y la capitana Unohana es una doctora, no creo que sirva en un caso como este"._

— ¿Cómo…? — ¿Cómo supo que eso era lo que pensaba hacer?

"_Parece que esta conexión se hace más fuerte cada segundo, si en tan poco tiempo he podido alcanzar a leer tu mente ¿Te imaginas lo que haré en cuestión de semanas? ¿En meses? Parece que sí tengo una salida, Tōshirō, y ahora sé quien me ayudará"._

— Estás loco si crees que podría ayudarte a escapar.

"_¿Ni pidiendo por favor?"_ se burló Aizen _"aunque me parece que no estás entendiéndolo bien, no es tu decisión, tu opinión no cuenta para nada en este asunto. Además no sé si lo has notado pero tiempo es lo que más tengo. Aunque sí te pediría que mejoraras un poco tu vocabulario, verás, no es bueno que alguien tan joven piense tantas maldiciones en contra de alguien"._

— Púdrete.

"_Y de nuevo con ese vocabulario, no está bien que un niño diga esas cosas"_ se burló Aizen.

— Si tanto te molesta sal de mi cabeza.

"_Sería mejor que te controlaras, Tōshirō, te van a descubrir hablando solo y aun no es tiempo para que te tachen de loco, no por ahora"._

Tōshirō miró alrededor para notar a que se refería: algunos Shinigamis se acercaban con la curiosidad en sus rostros.

"_Mejor entra a tu oficina, Tōshirō"_ por esta vez Tōshirō hizo caso de lo que decía, volviendo a su oficina, entrando, y cerrando la puerta tras él, para luego sentarse en el sofá _"¿ves que no es tan difícil hacerme caso?"_ Tōshirō gruñó por lo bajo _"no es tan malo, el que odies a una persona no significa que todo lo que diga o haga esa persona está mal"._

— Bien, ahora lárgate — dijo escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos en pose de reflexión, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

"_No lo creo, Tōshirō, estar aquí cada vez más se asemeja a estar fuera: Puedo ver lo que tú ves, puedo saber lo que tú piensas, puedo oír lo que tu oyes, puedo saborear lo mismo que tú, puedo sentir lo que tu cuerpo siente, puedo oler las flores, la libertad desde aquí. No, Tōshirō, no te dejaría ir así me costara más años a mi condena. Además no es tan malo volver a sentir las cosas que siente alguien de tu edad, y por cierto, puedo leer tu mente así que no es necesario que hables"._

Tōshirō apretó el puño con rabia "tarde o temprano te aburrirás, Aizen".

"_Te seré sincero, pero solo por darme éste momento de libertad, eres de mis juguetes favoritos, no me cansaría de ti tan fácilmente"._

— ¡Lárgate de mi cabeza! — gritó descontrolado.

Escuchó a Aizen reír _"es extraño que lo digas considerando que si hubieras podido sacarme de tu mente desde un principio no estaría yo aquí"._

— Maldito…

— ¿Capitán? — escuchó a Matsumoto a su costado.

— ¿Matsumoto? — preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿se siente bien? — preguntó poniendo la mano en su frente.

"_Es agradable cuando hace esas cosas ¿eh? es casi como una madre, supongo que por eso la soportas"._

— Estoy bien, Matsumoto — dijo Tōshirō apartándose un poco de su teniente.

— ¿Está seguro? Debería ir a descansar — dijo ella algo preocupada.

— El papeleo no se hace solo, Matsumoto, si tú no lo vas a hacer lo tengo que hacer yo así que no hay tiempo para descansar.

— Pero usted no está haciendo el papeleo en estos momentos — dijo con inocencia.

Tōshirō gruñó por lo bajo.

— Bien, si se va a descansar le prometo que haré el papeleo por usted — dijo ella sonriente.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó desconfiado. Quizá, si realmente era algo de su cabeza, hubiera sido provocado por el cansancio, y esa voz desaparecería al despertar.

— Sí, sí, ahora vaya a descansar — dijo empujándolo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tōshirō mostró una leve sonrisa. Mejor se iba a descansar, quizá con un buen sueño se relajara.

"_Si eso es lo que quieres creer"._

"Seas o no real, igual te odio" gruñó Tōshirō para sus adentros.

Mientras Matsumoto veía algo preocupada a su capitán, no parecía muy bien, ojalá que un descanso fuera lo único necesario para que se sintiera mejor.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la pila de papeles en el escritorio. Ojalá que no fuera nada, esto le costaría toda la noche y no quería estarlo repitiendo.

Mientras tanto, en la prisión más baja de la Soul Society, un prisionero sonreía para sus adentros.

No se lo había dicho al joven capitán pero le parecía que ya había descubierto el porqué de su conexión, y, tenía que decirlo, le molestaba en algo el hecho de que, si esa era la razón, hubiera sido así.

Parecía que el Hōgyoku le había cumplido el único deseo de no tener que pasar su condena en soledad, aunque el que fuera el joven capitán del décimo escuadrón con quien tuviera esa extraña conexión… no sabía si eso había sido un accidente.

Aunque a estas alturas le daba igual, no iba a ser malagradecido ante el hecho de que tenía una conexión con el exterior, y sabía que mientras más pasara el tiempo más sería como estar realmente en el cuerpo del joven, poco a poco estaba abriéndose paso, no tardaría, el joven capitán era una pieza que ahora tenía en juego y tenía planes para él.

Y que mejor para castigar a la Soul Society y todos los que ahí estaban que controlando a uno de los capitanes más fieles a esta.

Mientras, en su cuarto, el joven capitán del décimo escuadrón intentaba conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba creer que esto solo era algo en su cabeza, no quería creer que Aizen realmente podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo ¿Es que ni derrotado podría dejarle en paz? Debía poder sacarle de su cabeza, odiaba escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza, retumbando, escucharlo tan fuerte como sus propios pensamientos y cada vez incrementándose más.

"_Descansa por ahora, Tōshirō, y sueña, pero ten cuidado, el despertar es más amargo después de un dulce sueño"_ le escuchó decirle antes de caer en un profundo sueño, esperando que el despertar no fuera tan amargo como lo parecía.

Quizá no era tan bueno intentar engañarse, daba oportunidad a que alguien se aprovechara de esa debilidad.

Y había alguien ahí afuera que sabía que el joven aun era joven, que aun era ingenuo, y que, por sobre todo, era realmente manejable.

* * *

La verdad, la parte de Aizen la hice por una razón, no sé si lo habrán pensado, pero una parte de mi necesitaba aclarar que Aizen realmente podía comunicarse con Hitsugaya, no fuera que alguien creyera que solo era una pérdida de su cordura XD, no sé ustedes pero esa fue una de mis opciones, por eso quería que se aclarara para no haber problemas XD. Pero bueno ¿reviews? :3


	3. Un error más

Lo siento. Me he tardado demasiado en continuar, y decir demasiado es decir poco, ha sido medio año si no me equivoco, ha habido un problema tras otro y aunque este capítulo lo terminé hace un tiempo, no pude subirlo, un "pequeño" problemita técnico podríamos decirle (es una larga historia), que al final terminó con perder el anterior haciendo esta una segunda versión en su mayoría de lo que había querido poner. Pero en fin, al menos quisiera agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews, y a la vez disculparme, que no podré contestarlos, creo que ya me tardé bastante como para encima añadir más retrasos. Muchas gracias a Hessefan, Fantasmaalineal, Shiro y Sam por sus reviews. En serio lamento haber tardado tanto, sería demasiado optimista creer que aun haya alguien interesado, pero aun así quiero acabarla, el final lo he tenido dándome vueltas en la cabeza prácticamente desde que inició el fic, pero en fin.

En general, no tengan expectativas muy altas, incluso si la historia hubiera llegado a parecer interesante, sé que no tardaré en arruinarla de alguna forma (de hecho creo que ya lo hice ._.). La verdad tengo la historia casi completamente planeada, pero me tardo en juntarlo -.-U, eso, que ando ocupada, soy demasiado fácil de distraer y mi netbook me odia.

Este capítulo es sencillo, pero ya pronto comienza lo serio… o algo así

Y bueno, nunca está de más repetir que Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo… o quizá sí, pero es la costumbre

* * *

El día siguiente no fue mejor que el anterior, quizá no soñó con Aizen o no despertó escuchando su voz, pero el saber que aun así podría volver a escucharle en algún momento era algo que podía hacer pesado cualquier despertar, aun si fuera una buena mañana como se podía a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Y aun así no importaba, lo importante era asegurarse que esa voz hubiera desaparecido realmente y que no volvería a escucharla, que todo eso solo había sido su mente jugándola una broma pesada. Eso era lo importante, porque solo él sabía lo molesto que era tener a alguien de aquella forma dentro de su cabeza… bien, quizá Kurosaki Ichigo también podría saber lo que era eso debido a ese Hollow que se suponía estaba también en su mundo interior, pero daba igual si él lo hubiera entendido antes, no era como si pudiera ir a buscarle; no era necesario, no había ninguna razón para hacerlo, no veía porque sería bueno hablar con él, y aun si tuviera interés en ir a visitarle este ni siquiera podría verle ya que había perdido sus poderes ¡intentando derrotar al traidor cuya voz no podía sacar de su cabeza!

Y eso, el simple hecho de escuchar su voz o de imaginar escuchar su voz, era algo que le irritaba de sobremanera. Y aun así hacía acopio de gran esfuerzo porque ello no afectara sus labores de capitán, y porque nadie le notara hablando solo e incluso gritando, ¡y claro que lo disimulaba muy bien!

— Moh, capitán, si va a estar con ese carácter voy a tener que volver a llamar a la capitana Unohana para que le dé algo para relajarse — le reprochó Matsumoto.

— Créeme, Matsumoto, estoy mejor trabajando — contestó este sin levantar la vista del papeleo faltante. Lo cual era cierto, teniendo la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas podía estar más tranquilo. Ni siquiera podía entrenar porque la capitana Unohana le tenía prohibido aun por un tiempo hasta que estuviera segura que él no se excedería de la misma manera.

— Bien, pero recuerde tampoco excederse en esto.

— Descuida Matsumoto.

Aun así ella no abandonó la oficina como normalmente hacía, ni siquiera intentó escaquearse del trabajo. De hecho había, por voluntad propia, ayudado en algo a avanzar ese papeleo.

Después de un rato ella tuvo que ir a entregar algunos informes, aunque podía notarse en su mirada que ella no estaba muy segura de dejar solo a su capitán.

— Estaré bien, Matsumoto — le tranquilizó Tōshirō al notar la mirada de preocupación en su teniente.

— Volveré rápido, capitán — dijo ella como respuesta.

Una vez se fue, suspiró cansado al ver que parecía que la pila de papeles no parecía disminuir. Odiaba tener que hacer todo esto, pero tampoco quería seguir escuchando la voz de Aizen y si con toneladas de trabajo podía evitarlo, lo haría.

"_Creo que lo estás malinterpretando, si no te he hablado en esos momentos es por simple respeto al trabajo. A nadie le gusta que le interrumpan cuando está concentrado"._

— Que considerado — soltó.

"_No es necesario ser sarcástico, Tōshirō. Simplemente entiende que no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que aparezca en tu mente. Eso es algo que decido yo, tú solo quédate tranquilo, hagas lo que hagas es inútil. Todos tus movimientos ya han sido previstos, simplemente no creo que se pueda evitar. Aun si ninguno de los dos entiende bien esta conexión, solo nos queda observar que pasará ¿no lo crees así?"._

Esas palabras bien podrían haber sido ahorradas, Aizen debía saber que Tōshirō no estaba nada contento en tener esa voz en su cabeza, tenía que ser precavido, siendo Aizen su muerte debía ser de las cosas que más anhelara provocar.

"_No recuerdo haber querido matarte alguna vez, Tōshirō, me disculpo si te dio esa impresión. Simplemente te he quitado del camino cada vez que has representado un obstáculo en mis planes"._

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?.

"_El que estés vivo" _contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo _"No digo que te considere débil, todo lo contrario. Me parece que eres fuerte, pero aun no es suficiente, eres demasiado joven, eres demasiado inmaduro. Solo por eso no me gusta que interfieras en mis asuntos, es lo mejor para todos. Cuando estés listo quizá tenga una batalla contigo"._

Tōshirō soltó una risa burlona "No creo que tenga una batalla contigo Aizen, sigues prisionero y ya no tienes poderes".

"_Soy consciente de eso. Pero ya te lo dije, si saliera de ahí no habría nadie que pudiera detenerme"._

"Más parece un alarde".

Casi podía escuchar una risa proveniente de él. Fuera cierto o solo su imaginación, le irritaba de sobremanera.

— Con permiso — escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

— ¿Hinamori? — preguntó algo sorprendido de ver a su amiga de la infancia entrar a su oficina. No la había visto en este tiempo, solo se informaba de su salud por Matsumoto.

— Hola Shiro-chan, digo… Hitsugaya-kun — sonrió ella, aunque se podía notar lo falsa de su sonrisa.

"_Parece que ya está bastante mejor en físico ¿su corazón también estará curado?"_ escuchó a esa voz, que parecía gustarle aparecer especialmente en los peores momentos.

"Lárgate" pensó, con una mueca de disgusto, gesto que no pasó desapercibido del todo por Hinamori.

— ¿Estás bien, Hitsugaya-kun? — preguntó acercándose a él, algo preocupada.

— Estoy bien —dijo poniéndose de pie, manteniendo la distancia de ella sin mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ella preocupada.

"_Sí ¿Qué pasa, Tōshirō? ¿Temes que le haga daño si te le acercas?"_ se burló Aizen.

— No es nada — dijo Tōshirō desviando la mirada.

— ¿Entonces porque no me miras? — le preguntó ella preocupada, insistiendo en mirarle a los ojos.

— Estoy ocupado — dijo aun evadiéndola.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, no se atrevían a decir nada, Tōshirō mirando las paredes, Hinamori mirando al suelo con la mano en el pecho.

— Lo siento… — dijo de repente Hinamori.

Tōshirō la miró, pudo ver como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

"_Muy mal, Tōshirō, esa no es forma de tratar a una joven que se preocupa por ti"._

— Hinamori… — comenzó Tōshirō, intentando acercarse pero deteniéndose al final.

— No, no te preocupes — dijo pasándose la manga por los ojos — mejor me voy, tengo otras cosas que hacer y… con su permiso — dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— Espera… — demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

"_No tienes mucho tacto ¿cierto? Hinamori-kun venía a verte porque estaba preocupada y tú solo tenías que ser amable con ella"._

"Cállate".

"_Es curioso, ¿no es por ella por quien quieres hacerte más fuerte? Y aun así la tratas de esa manera…"_ un falso tono de decepción estaba presente.

"¡Cállate!" repitió.

"_Es una falta de delicadeza. Aun sigues siendo un niño" _siguió, ignorándole.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó — ¡Estoy cansado de tener que escucharte! ¡Lárgate!

"_No tienes mucha paciencia ¿verdad? pero al menos pudiste ser más paciente con Hinamori-kun. Ha estado grave hasta hace muy poco, aun no parece completamente recuperada y lo sabes. Conociéndola, tu comportamiento debió perturbarle mucho. Quizá deberías perseguirla y disculparte"._

Tōshirō no decía nada, sin embargo sus pensamientos le delataban.

"_¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?"._

No supo que contestar, pero aun si lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar y para alguien como Aizen que ya tenía forma de leer su mente las respuestas llegaban de cualquier manera.

"_¿Realmente crees que puedo lastimarla? Odio tener que decirlo pero en este momento la única persona que puede lastimarla eres tú. Y hoy has hecho un buen trabajo con ello"_ podía escucharse cierto tono de satisfacción en su voz _"Lo notas ¿cierto? Se siente culpable de las cosas que pasaron. Es curioso como aun cuando pareces preocuparte por ella más pareciera que lo haces por tu propio beneficio"._

— No es cierto — dijo en voz baja.

"_¿Estás seguro? Es interesante ver cómo te esfuerzas tanto en que nadie más la dañe y sin embargo tú seas el primero en hacerlo"._

— Solo lárgate — dijo, pasando su mano por su cabello; había un tono de súplica en su voz — lárgate, Aizen.

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa que debía estar mostrando el traidor _"sí, creo que por esta vez está bien. Después de todo ya haces bastante por tu propia cuenta"_ y luego agregó a modo de despedida: _"Pero deberías ser un poco más considerado con las personas que se preocupan por ti, Tōshirō, nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás tenerlas cerca"._

Silencio. Todo en silencio, y sin embargo Tōshirō no podía calmarse. Estaba furioso, en especial consigo mismo.

Odiaba a Aizen, pero si había algo que odiaba más de él eran sus palabras. Siempre, siempre sabía cómo destruirle solo con palabras. Y lo peor era que tenía razón, y eso era lo que más rabia le hacía tener. "¿No podía burlarse más?" Había tenido razón, estaba lastimando a Hinamori al haberla estado evitando. No había querido verla, poniéndose excusas, tenía miedo de verla, de ver lo poco que podía protegerla; tenerla en frente era recordar cada vez que había fallado en salvarla. Y ahora acababa de cometer otra estupidez.

No podía creer que incluso cuando intentaba evitar que algo le pasara a Hinamori terminaba lastimándola más. Lo mismo había pasado esa vez, quiso protegerla y terminó atravesando a su amiga con su propia espada.

Y sí, quería perseguirla y disculparse, pero aun si no quería admitirlo, le asustaba un poco acercarse al resto cuando escuchaba la voz de Aizen en su cabeza.

— ¿Capitán? — preguntó Matsumoto al regresar y encontrarle en su escritorio con la tristeza escrita en todo su rostro — ¿está bien?.

— Estoy bien, Matsumoto — contestó en voz baja y sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Está seguro? Acabo de ver a Hinamori saliendo de aquí y…

— ¡Estoy bien, Matsumoto! ¡deja ya de tratarme como a un niño! — soltó desesperado para mirarla. Al verla, soltó un suspiro y dijo con la súplica en su voz: — por favor, déjame solo…

Matsumoto no dijo ninguna palabra. Hizo una leve reverencia y simplemente salió de la habitación dejándole solo.

Estaba preocupada por su capitán, este había estado actuando demasiado extraño últimamente "quizá sea bueno dejarle solo por esta vez" pensó. Después de todo su capitán estaba creciendo y debía tener sus momentos de privacidad para poder resolver sus problemas a su manera. De cualquier forma ella estaría cerca para asegurarse que no se hiciera daño.

Solo esperaba ayudarle a tiempo. No podía evitar la sensación de que este se estaba alejando demasiado "como Gin…". No quería ser dejada atrás de nuevo, pero tampoco podía irrumpir en su vida si este no quería.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se alejaba de la oficina, quizá ella también debía relajarse.

* * *

Bien, esto fue todo, para lo que me tardé debí hacerlo más largo, o al menos mejor, pero no sé, solo sentía que tenía que poner esto y ya, pero honestamente fue todo un problema, ha sido una serie de eventos que me han retrasado pero el más molesto ha sido este: desde hace tiempo he tenido problemas con el Word pero no pasaba a nada grave, lo malo fue que en un momento mi netbook se malogró y al devolvérmela se había borrado toda, afortunadamente había guardado gran parte de mis documentos en una memoria portátil, sin embargo el problema con este fic en específico, comienza un poco antes de eso. Verán, cada cierto tiempo guardo los datos en memorias de respaldo (sí, tengo más de una, los guardo en todo lo que tenga a mano, desde dos USB, 3 mp4 (falta de coordinación a la hora de dar regalos de navidad xD) y una memoria portátil), pero soy distraída y me olvido mucho, así que más que nada solo guardo en una y luego cuando me acuerdo voy turnando. Con lo que no conté fue que unos días antes que se malograra la netbook guardara los archivos y no me di cuenta sino hasta hace unos días, cuando me devolvieron por fin mi netbook, que algunos archivos estaban dañados, así que tuve que buscar en otra memoria que fuera menos reciente, y bueno… no había guardado en mucho tiempo, así que prácticamente tenía el capítulo a inicios y para acordarme… pues bueno, supongo que todo pasa por una razón, la cual sigo buscando porque me ha fastidiado otro archivo de la misma manera, si no fuera por esa otra memoria… el Word no pudo hacerme enojar más, menos mal que tengo más de una memoria de respaldo (y a pesar de todo agradezco que no guardo en todas a la vez o ahí sí no hubiera podido recuperar el fic y tendría que empezar de cero). En fin, supongo que en el siguiente capítulo es que se podría decir que ya comienza a avanzar la historia, si algo bueno ha tenido esta tardanza es que me dio tiempo de ordenar un poco más mis ideas así que… bueno, ya veremos, no quiero adelantar nada para no crear falsas expectativas.

En fin, ya casi acabo con el cuarto capítulo, así que supongo que para esta semana estaría subiéndolo… si no lo hago será por mis estudios, pero no creo que me retrase más de dos semanas, ahora, con el quinto… con ese sí se esperan que estoy con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ._.


End file.
